Never More
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Sesuatu yang bernama 'kematian' takkan pernah membuat kami bergerak melupakanmu. oneshoot. disclaimer: persona punya atlus. my first fic. review?


Hi all. . . ini fic pertamaku. Terinspirasi dari lagu Never More-nya persona 4. Semoga berkenan dihati reader semua. . .

**Enjoy My Life!**

**NEVER MORE**

_**Mujihina kotoba dakega**_

_**Detarame ni machi afureteru**_

_**Never more, setsunaku**_

_**Nagareteta koe**_

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah, saat yang sangat baik untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar. Memancing, berkumpul di Inaba ataupun sekedar berbelanja di Junes. Anak-anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari.

Di salah satu tempat yang biasa ramai dipenuhi pengunjung, terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan earphone tergantung di lehernya sedang duduk disalah satu bangku faforit tempat ia dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul bersama. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri sambil menatap kosong kopi sarapannya yang sudah beranjak dingin. Wajah ceria itu terlihat layu. "Hai Yosuke" "Halo Hana-chan" sapa orang-orang yang melintas di sekitarnya. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, anak pemilik Junes itu tak menjawab sapaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan dengan senyum tipis saja tidak. Ia terus-terusan menatap kopi yang ada di depannya, dan teringat sesuatu.

"_Yosuke, jangan terlalu suka meminum kopi, bisa hancur tubuhmu"_ peringat seseorang yang sedari tadi selalu menganggu pikirannya.

Kring. . . Hp Yosuke berbunyi. Suara yang mengiang-ngiang di telinganya itu segera menghilang. Ia terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera memperhatikan layar teleponnya. Terdapat tulisan "Naoto Shirogane" disitu. Segera diangkatnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya senyum samar muncul dari bibirnya. "Ya, aku segera kesana" ucapnya sambil segera meminum kopi dinginnya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, terlihat seorang gadis enerjik yang selalu ingin jadi kesatria bagi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu sedang menatap kosong layar tv yang memutarkan film kesukaannya yang pernah dihancurkan Yosuke hingga membuatnya mampu menendang bagian diri Yosuke yang paling fatal tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Trial of the Dragon. Tapi ia sama sekali tak dapat menikmati film tersebut.

"_Waaa! Trial of the Dragon! Thanks!" teriak Chie sambil memeluk kaset kesukaannya. Orang yang memberikannya hanya tersenyum._

Hampir saja Chie menangis jika ia tak mendengar bunyi handpone-nya yang minta diangkat. "Halo?" ucapnya pelan. Ia mengangguk. "Ya, Naoto, aku segera kesana" ucap Chie. Dihapusnya airmata dari pipinya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia mematikan tv-nya, menyimpan kaset kesayanganya dan segera meninggalkan rumahnya.

Kita sampai di salah satu tempat yang sangat terkenal baik di dalam maupun di luar Inaba. Amagi Inn. Terlihat seorang gadis berkimono pink sedang menemani beberapa orang yang edang menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum sake di siang hari. Meskipun sesekali Yukiko Amagi-gadis itu tertawa, tapi terlihat tawanya itu hanyalah tawa untuk klien, bukan karena ia merasa senang atau apapun.

"_Kau seharusnya menolak jika mereka-pengunjungmu itu memintamu memainkan permainan bodoh atau minum bersama mereka, Yukiko"_

Nasihat seseorang yang membuatnya selalu mengingat kata-kata itu. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab cepat teleponya yang memperdengarkan nada dering tersendiri, nada dering yang khusus hanya untuk teman-teman khususnya. "Hm, aku mengerti. Tidak, aku bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Ya, sama-sama. Aku akan segera kesana" jawab Yukiko, dan segera menelepon Kanji Tatsumi.

"_Kekerasan bukan segalanya Kanji"_

Kanji yang sedang menatap langit tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata itu. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, belum pernah Ia merasa mengkhawatirkan seseorang samapi seperti ini, bahkan pada dirinya sendiripun tidak. Ia melihat ponselnya, Yukiko. Ia menjawabnya dan mengangguk ringan. Tanpa berkata apapun ia segera menuju Junes Electronic untuk menjemput Teddie.

Naoto menutup teleponnya. Semua orang sudah diteleponnya. Tinggal menunggu mereka datang. Rise yang terkena giliran menjaga seseorang yang berarti baginya, yang sekarang ini sedang tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit meneleponnya dengan penuh isak tangis. Ia segera mengenakan topi birunya dan melangkah menuju Inaba Hospital, tempat Rise dan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya itu berada.

_**The streets are filled with**_

_**Senselessly cruel word.**_

_**Never more, that voice was hushed**_

_**And washed away. . .**_

_**Naninegai Nichijou ga**_

_**Sayonara wo tsuge**_

_**Bokura no kakegai no nai**_

_**Hi ushinawareteta**_

_**Taiyou wo kakusu kirisame**_

_**Hikari wo ubai**_

_**Shinjiru mono nakushiteta**_

_**Boku no wa nayami da kedo**_

"Dokter bilang luka Shouji-senpai terlalu parah. . . ia kehilangan segalanya, mata, telinga, suara, kaki dan tangannya tak dapat berfungsi lagi. . . tapi dia masih bis hidup meski harus selalu seperti ini" tutur Rise dengan muka merah menahan tangis. Kontan semua kaget. Ya, Shouji Seta, seseorang yang sangat tangguh, pemimpin yang dapat bertanggung jawab dan seorang teman yang sangat dapat diandalkan ternyata mengalami hal seperti ini, membawa mereka kembali pada memori yang sangat ingin mereka hapus. . .

" _Kita menang" ucapnya terengah-engah setelah berhasil mengalahkan shadow milik Dojima. Kami semua memeluknya erat. Memeluk seseorang yang rela mengorbankan hidupnya demi kami. Tapi setelah itu, tiba-tiba ia ambruk dan kami langsung menyadari jika tubuhnya tak lagi sesempurna yang selama ini kami lihat. . . darah keluar dari mana saja. Tanganya, kakinya, tubuhnya, mulutnya, semuanya. . . da ia tak pernah bangun lagi hingga saat ini._

"Dokter berkata semua akan berakhir sama saja, maka itu ia bertanya pada kita sebagai penanggung jawabnya, membiarkanya seperti ini atau. . ."

"AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKANNYA MATI SEMUDAH ITU! IA MAIH BISA HIDUP, TERSENYUM DAN BERKUMPUL BERSAMA KITA LAGI-SETIDAKNYA AKU PERCAYA HAL ITU!" teriak Yosuke marah. Semua orang mengangguk. Mereka tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Mereka berjanji akan selalu menjaga Shouji bergantian setiap hari. . .

_**It's time to say goodbye to**_

_**This casual everyday life.**_

_**Our irreplaceable day**_

_**Was lost somehow.**_

_**This drizzling fog hides the sun**_

_**And steals the light.**_

_**I was lost,**_

_**With nothing to belive in, but. . .**_

_**Wasurenai yo daiichi na**_

_**Minna no sugoshita mainichi**_

_**Never more, kurai yami mo**_

_**Hitori ja nai yo**_

_**Mitsukedasu yo daiichi na**_

_**Nakushita mono wo**_

_**Never more, kimi no koe ga**_

_**Kikou so, bokuwo michibiku yo**_

Setahun sudah berlalu, Shouji masih saja belum terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Berulang kali dokter munyuruh mereka untuk mengikhlaskan Shouji saja, dan membiarkan dokter itu membunuh-atau yang disebutnya sebagai memperlancar kematian Shouji yang tentu saja ditentang oleh sahabat-sahabat Shouji yang dengan suka rela menemani Shouji bergantian, tak peduli musim apapun, hujan maupun badai, dengan harapan Shouji akan terbangun suatu saat nanti dan kembali seperti biasanya. . .

Tapi kenyataan tak selalu manis.

Buktinya saat ini, di musim dingin yang dipenuhi oleh hamparan putih, tepat di hari Shouji terakhir kali tersenyum seperti biasanya, mereka sedang berkumpul, mengerumuni sebuah kuburan yang baru saja dikubur tadi pagi. Semua orang sudah pergi, tapi mereka tak mampu meninggalkan seseorang yangsangat berarti bagi mereka, meskipun seseorang itu kini telah menjadi sesuatu yang tepat berada di bawah mereka saat ini.

Naoto mengelus lembut sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang, Shouji Seta. Ia menangis, tanpa suara, sama seperti teman-teman yang lainya. "Kau bohong saat berkata kita akan selalu bersama. . . kau bohong dengan kata-kata "Kita Menang" yang menjadi kata terakhirmu. . . kau bohong dengan semua yang kami lakukan bersamamu. . . karena setelah kau membuat kami terlalu menyayangimu, kau pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa berkata apapun. . ." bisik Naoto tepat di samping batu nisan itu, bagaikan berbisik di telinga seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia menangis, hanya bisa menangis. Menangis karena kehilangan seseorang yang berarti-bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tapi juga untuk teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dibelakangnya.

Semua orang membelalak seakan tak percaya.

Shouji.

"Dia. . . Izanagi. . . Shouji meminjam tubuhnya untuk 5 menit berpisah dengan kita. . ." bisik Teddie. Semua orang segera menghapus air mata mereka,dan tersenyum seraya memeluk seseorang di hadapan mereka sekarang ini.

"Pergilah, kami telah mengikhlaskanmu. . ." bisik Yosuke.

"Meskipun kau tak ada lagi, kau selalu dihati kami" ucap Chie.

"Kami takkan pernah melupakanmu, itu janji kami hingga nanti kami akan menyusulmu" ujar Yukiko.

"Senpai, jangan khawatirkan kami" ucap Kanji.

"Se, senpai. . . aku tak apa. . . pergilah. . ." desaj Rise yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kami akan selalu ada dihatimu" ucap Naoto.

"Sensei . . . kami takkan apa-apa" yakin Teddie.

Sebenarnya mereka sangat tak menginginkan kepergian Shouji, namun mereka takingin membuat Shouji khawatir, apapun itu,hanya itu yang dapat mereka lakukan sekarang ini. . . Membuat Shouji tenang. . .

Shouji mengangguk,tersenyum dan berkata untuk terakhir kalinya. "selamat tinggal. . ." lalu tubuhnya pun menghilang kembali. Mereka semua tersenyum. Ya, Shouji takkan pernah pergi dari hati mereka, mereka tetap selalu menjadi 8 sekawan, bukan 7 sekawan. Mereka tahu itu. . .

_**I won't forget, most off all**_

_**The days we all always spent together.**_

_**Never more, no matter how dark its get,**_

_**I know I'm not alone.**_

_**I'll find it, the most precious**_

_**Thing I lost.**_

_**Never More, its as if**_

_**I can hear your voice. . . its guiding me.**_

_**shinjiteita yo, osanai**_

_**koro wa tashika ni**_

_**itsu no ma ni ka wasureteta**_

_**taisetsu na kotoba**_

_**samenai sekai no naka de**_

_**sagashi motomete**_

_**boku wa yatto mitsuketa yo**_

_**kokoro no oku ni atta**_

_**used to believe, I'm sure,**_

_**when I was young,**_

_**but before I knew it I'd forgotten**_

_**those most important words.**_

_**I searched and sought**_

_**all through this restless world,**_

_**and at last I found them**_

_**in the depths of my heart.**_

_**kono mama densha noreba**_

_**nido to aenai ki ga shite**_

_**never more, tomadousei wo**_

_**kimi ga sou, "ossu yo!"**_

_**shinjiyou kimi no egao**_

_**bokura no kizuna wo**_

_**never more, hanaretetemo**_

_**tsutawaru yo, kimi no kokoro wa**_

_**If I keep riding this train,**_

_**I feel like we'll never meet again.**_

_**Never more; amid the confusion,**_

_**you called out to me, "hey!"**_

_**I'll believe in your smile**_

_**and the bonds between us.**_

_**Never more, no matter how far,**_

_**your heart will reach me.**_

_**itsumo kimi no**_

_**kioku no katasumi ni de**_

_**never more, boku ga iru**_

_**shinjite arukidasu yo**_

_**For ever more,**_

_**in a corner of your memory,**_

_**I'll be there.**_

_**I'll believe in you and start walking.**_

**GOODBYE, MY BEST FRIEND. . .**

Akhirnya selesai! Tentang translate, gak tahu itu bener atau gak soalnya dapet dari temen. . . akhir kata, Review Pleaseeee? :3


End file.
